state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Boris Kislev
I SWEAR I will end you for what you've done. No, FUCK you! FINE, FUCKING HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN!" Name: Boris Kislev Age: 30 Appearance: Fairly short and thickly built, unkempt brown hair and scruffy beard. Threshold: Forgotten Archetype: Reaper Keys: Pyre-Flame, Primeval Keystone: Knife with a jawbone hilt. Boris grew up out in bumfuck Pennsylvania. His mother was the one who supported his family, commuting out to a glass making factory in the nearby town. His father used to work, once upon a time, and then he said he'd support the family by hunting. As time went on, however, his alcoholism just took over his life. The only place he'd commute to was the local bar, and he'd come back piss drunk and beat on everyone in the family. By the time Boris was 13, he'd gotten used to the beatings. He'd never gotten used to seeing his mother abused though. Deciding that she'd had enough, he prepared his dad's 12 gauge with a slug, an awkwardly large gun for him to use, but he figured at close range it shouldn't matter. When his father came home that night, roaring drunk and looking for something to take out his anger on, Boris readied the shotgun and took aim. His mother, though, despite everything, tried to jump in front and take the shot, trying to save her husband. The heavy slug didn't care and tore through both of their soft bodies all the same. Though Boris has never been back to that house since that night, he'd never forget that look of confused pain in his mother's eyes, or the look of pure anger in his fathers. Worst of all, he felt that same anger in him. Despite his disgust at himself and at the world, Boris vowed to never become like his father. His anger had to have an outlet though. Living in the shitty, broken down hunting cabin his father used to use, he heard of this group that met at in a nearby farmer's barn to bet on fights. These weren't fights between the fancy citified folk where they spend their days training, learning to block and shift and dodge. These were fights of those who got the shit on their whole lives and don't know what they did wrong. Fights that ended quickly as both combatants attacked with no thought to their own safety. Boris fit right in. He quickly rose to be known as one of the best brawlers this ring had to offer, and yet sometimes even the greenest fighters could win with a lucky punch square to the temple. And he would have it no other way. He fell into the routine of hunting for most of his food, supplemented by whatever he could buy with the meager amount of money that came his way through the ring. One night, however, ended differently. He had just won three matches in a row relatively unscathed. climbing down off the makeshift fighting platform, a tremendous cracking sound was heard from above. All of the bystanders got out of the way quickly, but Boris, exhausted from his trials, was crushed under the broken beam. His last thoughts were of how much he hated this world and all it's shit that he's had to endure. That should have been the end. However, something replied. It offered to give him a second chance to make his bloody mark on the world, to tear and ravage it for what it had done to him. And, the deal was sealed. After waking up, confused, in the woods behind the barn, he worked his way back to his cabin, contemplating. He had been given a second chance, but for what purpose? (to tear it down!) He didn't want to squander this opportunity, but also didn't know what he could do. (burn it to the ground!) His thoughts turned to his life, and to his father. He decided that the world didn't need any more Boris's, and he decided to do what he can to make sure assholes like his dad didn't live to hurt more people, and hopefully make life a less broken place. (No, break it all to pieces! Rend it and rip it and claw it!) Keys and manifestations. Currently, all of these have been seen in character by the other sin eaters; all of these effects are what others see. Obviously, anything ethereal or geist related is only visible to sin-eaters or other beings who can see ghosts. * Pyre-Flame Caul: ** The Beast Merges into him, and small flames can be seen wicking off his body. Those nearby feel a significant amount of heat that pours off his body, and he appears to glow slightly red like the iron of a wood burning stove that has been running for hours. This subtle glow can be increased to the blaze of a bonfire. * Primeval Caul ** The Beast merges into Boris, while his own features shift slightly. His ears are a bit more prominent, and twitch towards any sound. His nose is constantly testing the air. His jaws and teeth seem more pronounced. More than that, his movements become more atavistic, and those nearby feel like they are standing near a wild animal rather than a person. * Pyre-Flame Shroud ** The Best wraps itself around Boris before bursting alight. Ghostly flames wrap themselves around him, his features mostly obscured. These ghostly flames bite out at anything that gets too close, though they do no harm... unless made semi-real with plasm. These flames put off an intense, unearthly light, illuminating the surrounding area. Or, at least for those who can see such things. The light is no more real than the flames, and mortals are left out in the darkness. * Primeval Shroud ** The Beast grows in size and seems to devour Boris. Its normally gaunt arms become coiled with muscle and overlay Boris's own arms, its dark skin grows tough and craggy, and its prodigious jaws open fully, with Boris's (even more) feral eyes looking out of its toothed maw. Plasm can be seen to pour into the beast after activation, tying the powerful ethereal limbs to the solid ones, or for an attack to get swallowed up by a toothed void that appears at the struck location. The most noticeable change that almost always occurs alongside activation is for an animal skull to be woven out of plasm atop each of his fists, the long teeth extending like claws over his hands. Despite these claws seeming immaterialness, they have very real effects on the world, as was seen during the killing of mystery serial killer #1. Geist: The Beast The beast is still a huminoid figure, yet it's body looks gaunt and small, with dark, cracked skin. It's head is indistinct except for the massive set of toothy jaws, constantly snapping at everything that gets close. It is far from it's original life, having gone farther to the spirit side than the average geist. All that it remember's from it's life is that the world had wronged and ruined him. That it owns him something, something that can never be payed back. He extracts this infinite debt in anyway he can, tearing and burning at the earth and all it's inhabitants. Since the founding of the Krewe, it has gleefully embraced the role of the devourer, the beast the consumes the world at the end of every cycle. The main aspect that has changed is that its head and facial features have become more distinct. Rather than simply being a carrier for the maw, they shift through different features, all of them somewhat animal-like with horns, though some tends towards being somewhat human or demonic as well. For anyone who pays attention, there are seven different "faces" whose features mix and morph into each other. - - - - Back to Characters - - - -